The bite of an alpha spider
by SimplyMiraculous2004
Summary: Stiles has been bitten by a radioactive spider on their class field trip. Will he be able to gain control over his new superpowers, how will he tell the pack? Is he still human?


All of the events that took place in season 4 were the same, and this story will occur during the 6 months leading up to season 5.

Today was the field trip, heading West of Beacon Hills to the new laboratory in central LA. Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Kira and I were all going. We thought it would be a nice trip to take our minds off things. After everything we had been through it was nice to have time away from Beacon Hills, even if it was a school trip. Coach was always supervising on these school trips so of course, he was here too, as well as this other biology teacher was on the bus, but it was Scott's teacher, not mine. Both of the biology classes needed to go on the trip, as the upcoming assignment was going to have things we learn at the lab in it.

I've never been to a laboratory before. Never really thought about it. But I've never had to. After all, science has seemed to have been tossed out the window ever since Scott and I entered the supernatural world. Course I'm nothing but ordinary, but I like it that way. Everyone else seems to think the same about me. I give humanity to the pack, as well as my clever detective skills.

Scott and I sat up the back like we always do, Malia and Kira sat next to in the seats next to us, and Lydia sat in the seat in front of them. Girls all had to sit on the left and guys on the right so the teachers could keep track of the students. I didn't mind, Scott's always good company on hour-long trips like this.

"Hey, Stiles." Scott said, "Can you help me practice some of the words I've been learning?"

"Yeah sure," I said, grabbing the tablet from his bag.

We practiced the words until we got there. Gladly It was only an hour-long trip, so we didn't feel that fatigued. Grabbing my bag, I headed out the bus to what looked like an industrial building with huge glass walls. It looked very futuristic and kinda cool.

Come on! Everyone out the bus, hurry up." Coach said peering inside the bus. "GREENBURG! Hurry up! I don't even know why you're here."

As we walked in, it looked even better.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Malia said in complete shock.

"Yeah, this is the place does look very nice doesn't it," Scott said eyeing all the large 3D screen demonstrating the cell regeneration of reptiles.

Once everyone was inside the main entrance hall, A girl who looked around our age and a tall middle-aged man began walking towards us.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Oscorp. My name Dr. Curtis Connors and this is Miss Gwen Stacy. I am the founder of Oscorp Industries and this lovely woman is my head intern and one of the seniors of midtown science. So we will run through some demonstrations of what we do here and get you guys to wander around and look at some specimens. But first off, I'm sure you will want to stop off at the cafeteria for lunch before we begin. Does that sound good?"

Everyone nodded as Coach and Scott's biology teacher walked in front of the group. "Now if any of you punks touch anything you're not supposed to, then you'll have detention for the rest of your school career understand? Coach hissed quietly at the class.

Now that everyone was ready, we followed as Dr. Connors leads us to the Cafeteria. Dr. Connors and Gwen walked away. I guess they were still getting the demonstration ready.

We all sat down at a round table taking out our lunches. After a while of sitting at the munching away at our lunch, Kira looked like she felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey Scott, do you think this place looks a little, sketchy?" she asked

"No, why?" Scott replied in concern. "I don't know, I just have a weird feeling about this place. I'm sure that it's just me being paranoid. sorry"

"No no, it's ok Kira," Scott said. Malia looked like she was about to add to their conversation when suddenly Dr. Connors walked in with Miss Stacy.

"We're ready to start the presentation. So let's get going shall we." Dr. Connors insisted. The class followed as we made our way out of the cafeteria and into a large room filled with insects. Most specifically, spiders.

Once we walked into many rooms filled with amazing machines and technology. After a few demonstrations and looking around, they walked into their final room. It was filled with clear glass boxes of spiders.

Gwen started to talk about the fascinating features of spiders.

"There are 32000 known species of spiders in the world. They are all divided up into 3 subcategories…" Gwen said with the sound of her voice drifting as Lydia began to speak.

"Wow, Stiles look!" she whispered, "This is the most advanced electron microscope on the eastern seaboard!"

"Cool," I replied. I have no idea what that was but it sounded pretty cool.

Gwen's voice began to fill my ears again as she kept talking about how unique they all were. "Arachnids from all the three groups have various strengths that help them in their search for food. For example, the Delana spider. They can jump large distances to catch its prey. This next one called the net web spider can spin an intricate funnel-shaped web whose strands have a tensile strength proportionately equal to the strength of a high tension wire."

She continued as she gave explanations to various other spiders. "The Grass binder hunts using a set of reflexes with nerve conduction velocities, so fast even some researchers believe it almost borders on precognition, sensing when danger is near, referred to as a spider-sense"

Scott shifted over to me and grabbed my shoulder, dragging me over the others looking at a group of spiders. "Look how cool these spiders are!" Kira said in awe.

"Yeah," Malia replied, "They are so cute I just want to…" I grabbed her arm, Malia looking like she was resisting the urge to break the glass to hold them in her hand. "Malia, are you crazy! If you do that you'll get detention forever remember?" Malia knew that she just could help thinking about getting to meet with one. She found them adorable. I wouldn't say they are adorable, but they did look awesome. They were red and blue, something you don't see every day. I looked closely, I noticed that in one of the glass boxes, one of the spiders was missing. "They must have taken it out to do some further research on it," I said mumbling to myself.

We continued, Gwen, continuing her tour. To be honest, I wasn't paying attention to most of what she was saying. I feel bad, but I do remember a couple of things. I remember her saying the group of spiders we were looking at are called super spiders. A rare genetically enhanced type of spider they had created by mixing the genotypes of the three categories of spiders over many years. I was wondering why they had such a weird colour combination for a spider.

"Hey Stiles, did you know that some spiders change colours to blend into their environment? It's like a defense mechanism!" Scott said like he was some sort of genius like Gwen over there.

"Scott, what made you think I would want to know that?" I said sounding confused at the sudden biology lesson.

"Who wouldn't" Scott replied with a grin. I turned to him and lightly punched him on the arm. He was being a classic idiot. "You'd better not say that to Kira, you'll get dumbed for your stupidity.

"Oh really. Hey Kira!"

Kira turned to see Scott walking towards her as I was watching them from afar. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Did you know that some spiders change colours to blend into their environment? It's like a defense mechanism," Scott said proudly.

"Wow, that's super cool," Kira responded, though I genuinely couldn't tell on her face if she was being honest or not. Welp, I at least gave Scottie some confidence boost, not like he didn't have any, to begin with.

God, we finally finished the tour. It felt like it took forever. By that point, it was already 2 and we needed to be at the school by 3.10. The class stood around and talked about all the cool equipment and specimens they got to see. It was pretty fun. Dr. Connors came up to some of the students wondering if they had any questions.

Damn. I realized that I was a complete idiot. I should have taken some photos of some of the spiders. I completely forgot. I asked Dr. Connors only just when we're only a minute before leaving the room if I could please take a last-minute picture some of the spiders, using the excuse that I was very engrossed in Gwen's informative tour that I forgot. Classic lies that never fail. He said that I had less than a minute.

I reached to take out my phone to take some photos of some of the cool looking spiders that I saw. But then, I remembered.

Oh, how could I forget! I rushed over to the red and blue super spider blocks to take my last photo. I took a decent looking photo of one of the many spiders. But then I felt something creep up my neck making me shiver and suddenly, pain.

"Ow... Agh!" I said quietly as I felt a sharp pain on my neck. It hurt like hell, but I tried to keep my emotions in. I felt someone took a chunk out of my neck. Yet, there was nothing. No scarring, nothing penetrating the skin, nothing. Whatever happened must have just happened in my imagination. I do have a wild one. Nevermind. It wasn't any big deal considering all the weird stuff that happens back home. I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked out looking like nothing happened. Once I was out of the room, it was time to head on the bus and get the hell out of here.

I felt different. I could there was something wrong. I realized that I was hearing voices. I could still hear Dr. Connors even though we were not even in the building, and already on a loud bus. This whole scenario was awfully confusing. Dr. Connors seemed like he was talking about the spider that I noticed before wasn't in its glass casing.

"Where the hell is it?" Dr. Connors yelled. "You know how valuable these things are?" I then heard Gwen gasp. "Gwen? What is it?" Dr. Connors questioned. "Dr, I think I found your spider, but..." Gwen couldn't seem to spit out her words as for what was seeing. "Well, what wrong? Catch it!" Dr. Connors demanded. "Sir, the spider, it's... dead."

That's the last thing I heard as the bus had already started to drive when I wasn't paying attention. First of all, since when can I hear that far, and two, that spider was now dead? Maybe it was already dead and nobody noticed.

I turned around to look at Scott, also seeing he was just as uncomfortable as I was. "Hey Scott, what's wrong?" I asked. "Stiles, I could hear Dr. Connors and Miss Stacy talking about one of the spiders. It's dead. "I wasn't shocked by the fact that Scott already knew about the dead spider, I'm in shock that I knew about it before he even told me. Does that mean I have super hearing like Scott? No, don't be stupid Stiles, that's not possible, and well, it doesn't make sense. I'm human. Not a werewolf nor a were coyote, or heck anything supernatural. So what the hell is going on? I definitely couldn't have imagined that if Scott heard it too.

Updates will be available soon. Don't worry, I will not give up this story. I just hate that there aren't any stories of Stiles being bitten by a spider, whilst also including the supernatural world. So I made my own.

I would love to have feedback on this and leave any suggestions you have on the review page.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter:)


End file.
